1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an insert-molded body and a molding method thereof and more particularly to an insert-molded body used, for example, in the antilock braking system applied to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an insert-molded body as shown in FIG. 16 is suggested.
As is shown in FIG. 16, an insert-molded body 80 has a primary molded body 81 to be formed by the first molding, which primary molded body 81 is provided with a locking group 83 in a resin portion 82. And, a terminal assembly 84 consisting of a plurality of strip terminals 85 is assembled to the locking group 83 (cf. FIG. 18). The primary molded body 81 and the terminal assembly 84 are formed in a L-shape. As shown in FIG. 17, the locking group 83 is molded in both of an upper end surface 82a and a back 82b of the resin portion 2.
With respect to the above insert-molded body 80, however, a pair of metal molds (not illustrated) and another metal mold (not illustrated) to slid in a direction crossing at a right angle to an opening-and-closing direction of the pair of metal molds are required in order to form the above locking groups 83. Therefore, the structure of metal molds are complicated. And, the strip terminal 85 of the terminal assembly 84 is to be assembled to the locking group 83 one by one, which takes a lot of time or trouble to assemble the terminal assembly 84 to the primary molded body 81.